Dusk
by maddiebax2013twibolite
Summary: Twilight with a twist. When Edward looses control and kills Bella, he will stop at nothing to find a way to bring her back. The usual couples; E&B Em&R A
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this story starts off to be the same as Stephanie Meyers' twilight, but it has a completely different ending. Please bear in mind that it is: a) the first story I have written and b) I'm only thirteen so there will probably be some mistakes. But I would appreciate any constructive criticism.**

**When I get to it and if I can, I will tell you in which chapter it changes to my story. I hope you enjoy it. **

**BPOV**

Done! I sigh as I zip the final bag up.

"Bella, are you ready? You're going to miss the flight!" says my mom, Renee as she peeks into my room.

"Just finished! Go on and sit in the car, I'll be out in a minute!" I reply. I pick up my three bags, and look around my room one last time, before shutting of the light and walking out of the house that I have lived in for most of my life.

I shove my bags in the boot, walk round the car, and slip into my seat. My mom starts the car and we are off, down the road and onto the freeway.

I guess you probably have about a million questions or two. Here are some answers...

Before I was born, my mom Renee and dad Charlie got together. Then they got married and had me. But they were very young and it didn't last, so my mom left with me when I was just a year old. We came to sunny, hot, Phoenix and here we have lived ever since. But now my mom is married again and Phil (the guy she married) moves around a lot for work. Mom used to stay with me while he was away but she missed him so I decided that I would go and spend some quality time with my dad, Charlie in the rainy, cold, dreary town of Forks. Yippee.

As we pull up to the airport, I look around me at the landscape and get as much out of it as I can because I know I won't be seeing it for a while. I get out of the car, grab my bags, wave my mom good bye, and head off.

When I finally arrive in Port Angeles, it is raining. I don't see this as a bad omen, just unavoidable. I shrug into my brand new parka, grab my bags off the conveyer belt and head out.

The first thing I see is the greyness of the place; grey cars, grey asphalt, grey clouds...

The second thing I see is my dad, Charlie leaning against his police cruiser. He gets off the car and walks over, giving me an awkward, one-armed, hug.

"It's great to see you Bells! How are you doing?" he asks me whilst taking my bags and putting them in the boot.

"Fine, I guess. Could do with a bit of a rest after the travelling" is my reply.

He laughs and we get in the car. As he starts it up he starts talking again, "I gotta say Bells, thank you for deciding to do this. I know you a-bit-more-than-dislike Forks so I'm really grateful that you're doing this and I hope you'll help me make it work.

I know you said you were going to do this but I just really wanted to give you a welcome-to-Forks present so ummm... I got you a car. Well it's more of a truck actually but you get what I mean. I hope you like it and all," he blurts out.

"A truck? Seriously? Oh my god. Thank you!" I enthuse. I mean, I know most people would absolutely _hate_ a truck. But for me-a clumsy klutz extraordinaire- it was perfect.

We continued the rest of the trip in silence. I tried to memorise the way so that if need be, I would be able to get to Port Angeles on my own.

When we pulled up outside of the house, we got out. Charlie got my bags for me again and we walked upstairs together after he showed me where the key to the house was. We went into my room. Charlie put all my stuff on the bed and went downstairs, leaving me alone to unpack. As I put all my stuff away, I surveyed the room. Not much had changed. It still had all my pictures that I drew years ago up on the walls. The desk was the same. The only big difference was the double bed with the purple cover. I'm so pleased it was purple as purple is my favourite colour.

When I was done, I went downstairs to make dinner. I knew from experience that Charlie couldn't cook at all, so one of my requests was that I cook the meals. Charlie was willing enough to let me do so. I went into the kitchen and looked through all of the cupboards. All I found was a carton of milk, bacon, eggs and cereal for the morning. So I decided that it would have to be Scrambled eggs and bacon tonight. I would need to go shopping ASAP. I quickly got the eggs mixed with the milk and in a pan as well as the bacon. After about ten minutes it was all on the table.

"Dad! Suppers' ready!" I yelled in the direction of the sitting room. I sat down, waiting for him to emerge. When he was sat down, we started. When we were finished, dad cleared the table, washed up and the sort.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed; seeing as it would be my first day at school tomorrow, I wanted to get a good nights' sleep. Well...at least, _try_ to get a good nights' sleep. I ended up reading one of my many books. But eventually I put it down and went to sleep.

_Bzzzzz Bzzzzz Bzzzzz._

Ugh. I hate alarms. I groaned and opened my eyes to stop the stupid phone from ringing. I sighed and tossed over, giving myself a few minutes to relax. Then I got up, desperately looking for my slippers to stop my feet getting cold on this freezing floor. I found them and went downstairs.

Charlie had already left for work, so I would be eating on my own. I dug out a bowl and spoon and the rest and eat my breakfast. Then I went upstairs to begin my morning ritual; shower, wash hair, choose clothes (a brown top and jeans this morning), dry hair, pack bag, go to school. I got in my truck and started it up. It turned on with a roar. Then I pushed on the gas pedal and went to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Next chapter: School. And a glimpse of **_**him**_**! Hope you enjoy it!**

**BPOV**

Everyone stared as I parked the truck. Seriously! It wasn't _that_ loud. Well, okay it's still pretty loud but did they really need to stare? It's so rude. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. I scanned the parking lot and saw lots of other cars that were probably just as old as my truck. At least I wasn't going to stick out like a sore thumb here. I started walking towards the main entrance and the stares quickly subsided.

When I found my form room, I went in and handed my tutor a slip of paper that one of the receptionists I'd seen earlier had said I needed to get signed by all my teachers. Then I looked around the class for a seat. I found one and went to sit down. The girl next to me looked at me curiously.

"Hi. I'm Angela. I'm sorry to sound rude but, who are you?" she asked.

I smiled and replied, "I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here and I live with my dad. He's Police Chief here."

"Living with your dad? That must be hard," she remarked.

"Nope," I said, popping the p, "for years the PD has been his family so he is always out. It's quite cool; like living in my own place."

"I bet! I can't wait to graduate; I have two little sisters and a brother. They are _so_ annoying," she replied.

"Well at least you have them! I would love to have brothers or sisters..." I trail off imagining what it would be like.

"Trust me; it's not as fun as you think. I-"but Angela was cut off by the teacher calling for silence.

"Bet you a dollar he's going to make that 'back to class' speech," she whispered to me.

"I haven't even been here a day yet! I'm not making any bets. Plus your probably right," I whispered back. Angela snickered, and we shut up.

When form was over, I got out of my seat and headed to my first class; calculus. But, luckily for me Angela seemed to be in most of my classes which is cool coz I feel like she's my friend already. My _only_ friend at that.

After the teacher signed the slip, I went over and sat next to her.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Ben. Ben, this is Bella Swan. She just moved here and is living with her dad, who happens to be the police chief-"

"Angela!" Ben intervened, "She has a mouth you know! Hi Bella. Nice to meet you," he offered me his hand which I in due course shook.

"It's nice to meet you. Is it just me or are you two the only two people who are nice? Seriously! Hardly anyone else has said hello since I arrived about a month ago!" I said.

They both laughed and nodded.

"Well we all know that I'm amazing," bragged Ben jokingly before Angela smacked him playfully. They were actually a really cute couple.

Just then, the teacher called our attention.

"But seriously, there are _some_ nice people in this school. I'll introduce you later..." Angela spoke to me quietly.

After that we got on with the lesson. When that was over I had French. On the one hand that was good because I was fluent in French; one of my mom's old boyfriends spoke French. He said it was a skill every person should have and so he taught it me.

On the other hand, it was bad because there was no Angela or Ben in my class.

I sighed as I made my way in. Handed the teacher the slip to sign and then looked for a seat. There was one right at the back, next to this tiny girl. The first thing that hit me was how beautiful she was. The second thing was how small. Surely it couldn't be healthy to so thin. She was ghostly white. Her hair stuck out in all different directions. She seemed to be staring into nothingness.

I slowly walked over and stood next to her.

"Umm...hey...uh...Is this seat taken?" I managed to mumble out. That snapped her out of her daze and she shook her head, as if she was trying to wake up.

"Yeah. I mean no. It's not taken" she replied in a clear soprano voice. It had a bell like quality to it. I wander how she managed that, "I'm Alice," she said, "who are you?"

She doesn't beat around the bush does she? I said to myself before smiling and saying, "Bella. My name's Bella. It's nice to meet you..."

"You too" was the reply.

Awkward Silence.

The teacher told us to open our books and we began the work.

Oh what fun! I grimaced.

This was going to be a long, long lesson.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Finally! I sighed. I think that was one of the longest lessons I had ever been in. I shoved my stuff into my bag and left the room as quickly as humanly possible.

Ben and Angela were waiting outside for me.

"That was the longest lesson I have ever had to endure!" I exclaimed to their amusement.

"Ha! And you've got a whole year of it now!" laughed Ben, while I elbowed him playfully.

We started to walk towards the cafeteria.

Once we got all our food and stuff, Angela and Ben showed me where they normally sat for lunch. They then introduced me to the 'nice' people.

"Hey. I'm Jessica. How do you like Forks?" The girl next to me asked.

"It's okay, I guess. I used to live in Phoenix though so all this rain is kind of terrible to me," I replied. She laughed.

"Yeah, that's how I felt; I used to live in California so I know what its like. But seriously, If you used to live in _Phoenix_, shouldn't you be all tanned and stuff?" she said.

I nodded, and then shook my head, "I know. I don't know. I just don't tan. Weird, huh?" I said back.

"Kinda. But so what? In a way it's cool..." she said, but I was distracted by something. Or rather..._someone._

"Uhhh, Jess?" I interrupted, "_who_ is _that?"_

**A/N Sooo... What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
